


Where the Skies Are Blue

by deservetobesaved (andloushallguideme)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andloushallguideme/pseuds/deservetobesaved
Summary: Dean is mesmerized by a boy in class, but he doesn't show up again, much to Dean's dismay.(Spoiler Alert: Yes, he sees him again.)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Where the Skies Are Blue

Dean sat in the last row by a large window in the medium-sized auditorium, ready to get through his first day of class. It was August, the sun was shining, and the sky was perfectly blue. He looked out at the line of trees outside and at their bright green leaves blowing in the wind. 

He was busy looking at a squirrel munching on an apple when he turned to look at the board. 

In the row in front of him, a little to his left, sat a guy he had never seen before. It didn’t strike him as odd since the school was enormous- about 20,000 students were enrolled in the university. 

What grabbed his attention was the way the sunlight hit his face. His soft brown hair was the color of a chestnut, and his blue eyes stood out underneath dark eyebrows and lashes. He had pronounced cheekbones and pink lips, like he had been biting them recently. It seemed that he was also captivated by something outside. 

Dean snapped out of it just as the guy glanced in his direction. He quickly cast his eyes to the window again, hoping with all his being he hadn’t been caught staring. He felt warm all of a sudden and did not dare look back at the beautiful boy again. 

He took a steadying breath and was relieved when he heard the professor say, “Good afternoon.” 

He was glad he had something else to pay attention to, but he couldn’t help but spare a glance at the student again. His hair looked a little fluffy and unkempt, but styled at the same time. He imagined running his fingers through it and mentally shook his head at himself. It was only the first day of class and he was already getting distracted by someone he didn’t even know the name of. 

As class went on Dean tried paying close attention to the professor as he explained some policies and topics they would cover. 

After 30 minutes, the professor kindly dismissed them and everyone started heading out. As he stowed away some papers they had been given, he noticed in his periphery the guy he had been busy ogling was looking in his direction. He looked up slowly and was met with those blue eyes he could write endless poems about. The guy smiled shyly and quickly looked away, not even giving Dean a chance to smile back. He walked out of class looking down at the ground, gripping the straps of his red Jansport backpack. 

Dean unfroze and started heading out too, smiling at himself while he tried to contain the butterflies flying recklessly in his stomach. 

________________________________________ 

Thursday afternoon found Dean sitting in the auditorium again, waiting for the first real day of class to start. He sat in the same chair as before, in the last row. He was resolutely focused on his phone, trying to avoid looking at the doorway or waiting for the handsome stranger to arrive. 

Five minutes later class began and the cute boy was nowhere to be found. Dean felt like there was a hollow space in his chest; he tried not to be disappointed but it was hard not to. He tried to focus on class instead, but his eyes kept drifting to where the blue-eyed guy sat last class. There was another guy sitting in his seat- a blond football player that Dean felt unreasonably annoyed at. 

Class was dismissed and he gathered his things to go, dragging his slightly deflated heart with him. 

3 weeks later 

Dean sat at a table in the small little coffee shop on campus, his backpack beside him. He took out a notebook that he had taken notes in in his political science class. He had a quiz in an hour and he was certain he remembered everything that was going to be covered, but he wanted to be sure. As he carefully sipped his hot caramel macchiato, he looked up towards the register a few yards away and saw a red Jansport backpack. His heart skipped a beat as he realized who it belonged to. His back was to Dean, but his soft-looking brown hair and slim, but strong, build gave him away. 

He thought he’d only see him again in random daydreams. He was already starting to forget what shade of blue his eyes were. Dean hoped he would stay at the coffee shop so he could take a mental picture of him and file it away forever. 

He looked down at his notebook to “read,” but it was like the notes were in a foreign language; they meant nothing to him. 

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” 

The deep voice emanating from somewhere above broke Dean out of his daze. He looked up at none other than those sky-blue eyes staring inquisitively at him. 

“I- Yeah, sure. I mean no, it’s not taken.” Dean smiled at him and cleared his throat, hoping his voice hadn’t wavered. He gestured to the seat across from him. 

The disappearing stranger smiled back and took his backpack off, setting it down on the chair next to him. He set his drink down in front of him and Dean glanced at his long fingers, one of which had a black ring band. Dean loved jewelry on guys. 

“I think I saw you in class once?” He tilted his head at Dean endearingly. 

“Yeah, I knew you looked familiar, from my political science class, right?” Dean replied, like he hadn’t thought about him at least once a day since he saw him. 

“Yes... But it was a mistake. This is embarrassing to admit, but I was actually in the wrong class.” The stranger chuckled and his cheeks reddened slightly. 

“Seriously?” Dean laughed heartily and the stranger joined him, both grinning from ear to ear. 

“It’s hilarious now, but at the time I was like a deer caught in headlights.” 

“It’s okay, I think it’s happened to everyone. If it was me, I probably would have stayed the entire period, too.” 

“Well luckily, he didn’t call attendance or anything like that, that would have been even more awkward... Oh! And I’m Castiel, by the way. You must think I’m strange, coming up here just starting a random conversation with you,” he rambled and shook his head. Dean desperately wanted to ruffle it. 

“No! Not at all! Nice to meet you, I’m Dean,” he outstretched his hand to shake Castiel’s, feeling soft yet firm. Castiel grinned at him, looking at Dean like he, too, was studying him- trying to remember every detail of his face. Dean was too imaginative. 

“I had wondered why you didn’t show up to class after the first day.” Dean didn’t mean to say it, but it had tumbled out of him like one of those gumballs from a 50-cent machine. 

“You had?” Castiel had stopped twirling his ring and looked at Dean dead-on, making him squirm a bit in his seat. 

“I mean- ye-yeah? I just thought... you were cute, that’s all. I was bummed about not seeing you there again.” What was the point of lying at this point? Dean looked down at his coffee instead, focusing on the chipped part of the large blue mug. 

“Me too.” It was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it- but that sentence- Dean could have heard it a mile away. He looked up at him again, face hopeful. 

“I mean, I don’t think I’m cute, I mean I also thought you were cute and when I realized I was in the wrong class I was down because I didn’t think I’d see you again,” he replied quickly, making Dean grin for the 10th time in 5 minutes. Castiel cleared his throat and mirrored Dean’s reflection. To anyone else they looked like statues, barely breathing. 

“Oh. Well. Thanks... Sounds like we’re on the same page,” he replied cautiously. 

“It seems so.” 

The pair stared at each other, smiling from ear to ear, unaware of anyone around them. 

“So... can this be our first date, then?” Dean asked, already planning the second. 

“I would like that very much, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. The title is from the Lumineers' song, 'Where the Skies Are Blue,' one of my favorite songs at the moment! :)
> 
> You're gonna leave  
> It ain't gonna break my heart, mama  
> I never see nobody quite like you  
> And if you ever change your tune  
> Oh, the world's got the best of you  
> You can always find me where the skies are blue


End file.
